AcceleRacers: MSN
by PokeLucario
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I rade the AcceleRacers chat room. Randomness issued. Please bear with the idioticness. This is my 3rd ever humour story.


AcceleRacers: MSN chat room

AcceleRacers: MSN chat room

Zeni- This popped in my mind just before I left to Taiwan so bear with me. Basically, it's a chat room, on MSN. Have fun and listen to Lani do Disclaimer...

Lani- **Zeni deffinately does not own AcceleRacers  
**  
Zeni- What is that supposed to mean?

Lani- Nothing...

Zeni- Liar. Liar, Liar pants on fire.

Lani- My pants are not on fire! -Lani's pants burst into flames.

Zeni- You were saying?

Lani- You are an Evil Mastermind I tell you. Emphasis on the EVIL!

Zeni- Like bing evil is enough. Enjoy this fantastic...

Lani- Not actually fantastic

Zeni- HEY! Fine, this raded MSN chat.

BattleSpec has signed on

BornToBeWylde has signed on

GuessMyName has signed on

WaveRipper has signed on

BattleSpec: Yo, Vert, how are you?

WaveRipper: How'd you know it was me?

BattleSpec: Remember, the World Race...

WaveRipper: Right... -Shifty Eyes-

BornToBeWylde: Sup.

GuessMyName: Nothing Much.

BornToBeWylde: Let me guess, you're Tork

GuessMyName: Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. -Laughs-

BornToBeWylde: Don't have to be rude about it.

MonkeyMan has signed on

MonkeyMan: Hey guys!

BornToBeWylde:

Bassline has signed on

Bassline: Yo, let's pump up the bassline.

WaveRipper: Shirako has entered the building.

Bassline: We aren't actually in a building, we're in a chat room.

MonkeyMan: No need to go sarcastic on us.

BattleSpec: Atleast I'm not the only one who has the name of their car.

Bassline: I was just about to say that.

MonkeyMan: MOG!

Bassline: OMG... -Sighs-

MonkeyMan: OMG! Are you guys sitting next to each other?

Bassline, BattleSpec: No...

GuessMyName: -Sweat Drop- You guys think about the same thing...

Bassline, BattleSpec: Then what are we thinking now?

WaveRipper: You're thinking that we can't guess what you're thinking right?

Bassline: Yup.

BattleSpec: Exactly.

Bassline: My bro's signing on...So is everyone else in my band...

MonkeyMan: Means more random people...

PorkChop has signed on

PorkChop: Sup Monkey man!

MonkeyMan: Hey there Pork Chop!

Chicane has signed on

DeathInHellMustBePainful has signed on

PoorUnfortuanteSouls has signed on

Nitrox82 has signed on

DefTechTez has signed on

PorkChop: So many people...

Chicane: I know...Shirako said there are more coming...

Nitrox82: That must suck. Having your band invade your chats...

Bassline: It does.

Lifeline has signed on

Lifeline: But it's fun to invade people's privacy.

Bassline: Toya! -Glares- You rigged my computer didn't you!

Lifeline: If I told you, it wouln't be sneaky.

Bassline: So you did rigg my computer to see my chats.

StormBreaker has signed on

StormBreaker: Am I disturbing you?

PoorUnfortunateSouls: Yes, you are.

StormBreaker: Good. I just love disturbing people. It's fun. You should try it some day.

DeathInHellMustBePainful: I think you guys should go.

Lifeline: If you want

StormBreaker: Tchau. Alex Rydre is leaving the building.

StormBreaker has signed off

Lifeline has signed off.

BornToBeWylde: -HeadDesk- Annoying much.

Bassline: Imagine living with them. –HeadDesk- -HeadDesk- -HeadDesk-

BornToBeWylde: Yeouch!

DefTechTez: What are you guys doing again?

Chicane: -Growl- First of all, nt all of us are guys.

Nitrox82: Second of all, I'm Lani and she's Karma.

DefTechTez: Thanks...

BlackKat has signed on

BlackKat has been kicked by Bassline

WaveRipper: You kicked him

Bassline: Yup.

DeathInHellMustBePainful: Why didn't I think of that.

PoorUnfortunateSouls: Maybe because you don't think.

BornToBeWylde: I bet you that one of them is Tork and the other is Nolo.

PorkChop: This is not going to end well...

Bassline: Wow. Look at the time. I gotta get going. -Dashes off-

GuessMyName: Same here. I gotta go um...Find my car keys.

Bassline has signed off

GuessMyName has signed off

WaveRipper has signed off

Chicane has signed off

Nitrox82 has signed off

DefTechTez has signed off

DeathInHellMustBePainful has signed off

PoorUnfortunateSouls has signed off

PorkChop: They all left...

MonkeyMan: Sad...

NeonZ has signed on

BattleSpec: Who are you?

NeonZ: I am me.

BornToBeWylde: Seriously.

NeonZ: Seriously, I am me and you are you so don't ask.

MonkeyMan: Who are you as in who are you?

NeonZ: My name is Zeni. Find out why my name is NeonZ? Plus you don't say Neon then Z. It's NeonZ put together. K. And I hacked the system to get into this chat room.

MonkeyMan:...Never knew another random person would come...

NeonZ: I ain't random! Ok, maybe I am, but...I still like Pie!

Pork Chop: Me too!

BattleSpec: This has got to do with...?

BornToBeWylde: Dunno.

NeonZ: Well, gtg. Bye.

NeonZ has left the building with your Chocolate Chip Cookies

MonkeyMan: How'd she make it say she has left the building instead of she has signed off?

PorkChop: I got one like it. See ya.

PorkChop has left with your fried chicken

MonkeyMan:...How do you do that?!

BornToBeWylde: Like this.

BornToBeWylde has gone off to party

MonkeyMan: That does not explain anything!

BattleSpec: It's not that hard. See.

Battle Spec has driven off with your car

MonkeyMan: NOOOOOOOOO!

MonkeyMan has been kicked because he had his cookies stolen

NeonZ: Should we tell him?

PorkChop: He left...

BattleSpec: He couldn't tell we didn't actually leave...

BornToBeWylde: So true.

MonkeyMan: Boo.

NeonZ: Ah...The Monkey terrorist!...Wait...Why should I be scared again?

BattleSpec: So you did know how to do it...

MonkeyMan: Yup.

NeonZ: Now seriously, I gtg. Going to do homework omg.

MonkeyMan: HOMEWORK! AHHHHHHHHHH!

NeonZ: Cya.

NeonZ has signed off

BattleSpec has signed off

MonkeyMan has signed off

BornToBeWylde has signed off

PorkChop has signed off

* * *

Zeni- List of names, list of names. Where did I put that list of names? -Searches drawers- Found it!

Main Characters:

BattleSpec: Kurt

BornToBeWylde: Wylde

GuessMyName: Taro

WaveRipper: Vert

MonkeyMan: Monkey

Bassline: Shirako

PorkChop: Pork Chop

Chicane: Karma

PoorUnfortunateSouls: Tork

DeathInHellMustBePainful: Nolo

Nitrox82: Lani

DefTechTez: Dr. Tezla

Supporters:

NeonZ: Me, Zeni

Lifeline: Toya, Shirako's annoying big bro

StormBreaker: Alex, Shirako's annoying friend

BlackKat: Brian, Shirako's even more annoying friend

Zeni- If you want to be in the next random chapter, tell me your username and you'll be in the next chapter. Same rules apply if you want to be in the chapter after that. I can only take up to 5 extra people so R&R and you might be in the next chapter!


End file.
